


Her First Kiss

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione's first kiss happens unexpectedly at the Yule Ball.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Her First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my G5 square which was the prompt: First Kiss.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

It should have been one of the best nights of Hermione Granger’s young life. And up until the end of the ball and the horrid fight with Ron, it was. Viktor had been a perfect gentleman. He’d danced with her most of the evening, and been extremely solicitous. She’d been wary of going to the Yule Ball with him, he was so much older than she was, after all, but he’d proven to be not the neanderthal she’d originally assumed he was.

No, the only neanderthal in her acquaintance was Ronald Weasley. How dare he be upset with her? He didn’t even bother asking her to the ball at all, just observed that she was a girl and _assumed_ she would go with him. The nerve.

Despite all that, it didn’t stop the tears from flowing. Viktor, as much of a gentleman as he was, was completely clueless. He had no idea what to do about his date fighting with another boy and then bursting into tears. The worst part, it all happened on the main staircase, in front of everyone. Viktor at least led her down the stairs toward the dungeons where Durmstrang was staying. It was kind of him to get her away from most of the student body. He had an arm around her and was trying to be consoling, but it really wasn’t helping.

“Salazar, what is this?” a voice hissed from behind them. Hermione knew that voice. Her misery made her weep harder. The perfect night and now it was going to be ruined not only by Ron, who was supposed to be her friend but also by Malfoy, of all people.

“Ah, Draco, thank goodness,” Viktor said in his thick Bulgarian accent. “Hermione’s had a fight with a friend and I…” he gestured hopelessly.

“Well, she can’t stay down here. Curfew begins in fifteen minutes,” Malfoy replied. He sounded almost, kind. Which made Hermione shake her head. Malfoy was anything but kind. She hadn’t bothered to look up from where her head was buried in her hands. Surely, her makeup had run everywhere. The last person she wanted to see her like this was Malfoy, well, perhaps the second last person. Right now, she never wanted to set eyes on Ron Weasley again.

“I’d forgotten,” Viktor said, sounding unsure.

“It’s f-f-fine,” Hermione hiccuped. “I’ll head back up to the common room.” She wiped her face, but the tears refused to stop falling. _Godric, when had she become such a cry baby?_ Dumb puberty hormones.

“I’ll walk you,” Malfoy offered. “Krum should get back to his dorm, he’ll never find his way back down on his own.”

Hermione paled. “No need, Malfoy,” she said as briskly as she was able. A fresh wave of tears at the idea of being alone with him poured down her face.

“It’s fine, Granger,” he muttered.

“It’s settled then,” Viktor said. “I apologize for the poor ending of our evening, Hermione.” He bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Viktor and Malfoy shook hands and then Malfoy was gesturing for her to lead the way. Hermione never wanted quicker access to her wand then she did right then, with Malfoy walking half a step behind her.

“You really don’t need to do this,” Hermione said as they reached the first set of stairs.

“Perhaps I want to,” Malfoy replied cooly when they began climbing.

“Why? So you have something else to make fun of me about?” she asked bitterly.

“This? This would be too easy, Granger,” he replied. They had to wait at the top step for the next staircase to swing over.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

“Come on, everyone saw your argument with Weasley, what’s there to make fun of? The fact that you have boorish friends? Everyone already knows that.”

She still wasn’t buying it, but couldn’t think of anything to say, so she stayed quiet as they climbed the last set of stairs leading out of the dungeon.

Malfoy respected her silence until they were just one staircase away from the seventh-floor landing.

“I don’t think there’s anything funny about someone ruining a girl’s first ball,” he said quietly, halfway up the last staircase.

His words made Hermione stop in her tracks. “What?”

Malfoy shrugged. “First balls are pretty important, at least for most pure-blood girls. I’d assume it’s the same for all girls.”

“That’s the kindest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Hermione replied baldly. “Are you feeling alright?”

Malfoy smirked at her then and climbed up another step until he was just one step beneath her. He had hit a growth spurt over the summer and was now taller than her, standing on the step below her, they were the same height.

“First balls, usually lead to first kisses, Granger. I’m guessing with all the hullabaloo with Weasley, you didn’t get yours, did you?”

Hermione’s eyes widened when she realized how close he was to her. He placed a hand on her waist, pulling her body ever so slightly toward him. His eyes bounced down to her lips and she licked them subconsciously.

“No,” she finally whispered.

“Didn’t think so,” he murmured, just before he pressed his lips to hers. For as cold as his personality was, his lips were warm. His tongue darted out, surprising her into a gasp. She’d never been kissed before, Malfoy was right about that, and had thought that tongue-kissing was a little on the gross side. That was until it was Malfoy’s tongue in her mouth. Suddenly, it didn’t seem gross at all. Now it seemed impossibly exciting, fireworks were going off in her belly, and seemingly of their own accord, her hands had found themselves on his shoulders.

After a moment of exploring, he pulled back. “Goodnight, Granger,” he whispered into her shocked face. With another smirk, he turned on his heel and started back down the stairs toward the dungeons.

Hermione put a hand to her mouth, she could almost still feel his lips on hers. Merlin, what a kiss that had been, even in her limited experience, she knew that a kiss like that was special. And the fact that it was Malfoy who had given it to her, seemed to upend her world view entirely.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
